Something About Wade
by Roselyne
Summary: It could be called "Wade Barrett, operating manual". Little facts about Wade, sometimes seen through the eyes of his friends or foes.
1. Happiness

_This story will try to unveil little facts about Wade, presented in a rather funny but simple way. Wade being such a complex persona, expect a lot of chapters ;-)_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 1 - Happiness

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade laughs with his ears. When he is amused, his lips curve into a smile, and his eyes might even glitter a little, but you know he's having a genuine fun when his ears turn bright red. Even if he was trying to hide his amusement behind a scowl. Wade hates his ears. He feels like they betray him by showing his true emotions. And so, he hates those who know his secret.

Heath likes when Wade ear-laughs. It means that his friend is happy, and he likes when his friends are happy.

**·..·**

_"Happiness often sneaks in through a door you didn't know you left open.__ "_ - John Barrymore


	2. Hair

_These little facts about Wade will always use (at least) two out of three points of view: The **general** observation, **Wade**'s POV, and (most of the time) **Heath**'s. Exceptionally for some specific chapters, Heath could be replaced by another of Wade's friend/foe._

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 2 - Hair

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade has what Heath calls "Rebellious Hair". It always wants to escape control whenever it can. Wade's hair is said to be actually composed of 90% superglue. Before a match, his hair looks smooth and disciplined. But after a match, his hair fluffs up in crazy curls almost like a lion's mane… or an angry poodle.

Heath never used the poodle comparison in front of Wade. He is not _that_ crazy.

**·..·**

_"Wisdom is always an overmatch for strength."__-_ Phil Jackson


	3. Emotions

_These little facts about Wade will always be short chapters (compared to what I usually write), focusing on one trait at a time, but also sometimes giving indications about a future topic. ;)_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 3 - Emotions

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade has problems understanding people's emotions. He can recognize the basic emotions like happiness, anger, sadness; mostly because these can be an indication on how the person in front of him is about to behave. So for Wade, reading emotions has a survival purpose. But he doesn't see the difference between face-expressions which looks similar. For example, Heath's amused smile and his _you-just-hurt-my-feelings-naw-mean_ smile. For Wade, as long as Heath smiles, it means he's happy and so, whatever action himself just did, is good and can be done again.

Because even if he denies it, Wade cares for his team. He wants them to be effective, but also happy.

Oh, and he hates Heath's _'naw mean'_, cause he doesn't really "know what Heath means" most of the time.

**·..·**

_"I suppose leadership at one time meant muscles; but today it means getting along with people"__-_ Mahatma Gandhi


	4. Contacts

_Step by step, discover more about your favorite British Jackal ;-)_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 4 - Contacts

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade doesn't like physical contacts. Oh, it's not because he's germaphobe; it's because the main type of physical contacts he's used to from people are punches and kicks. So he prefers to keep a safety zone around him. Out of that zone, you're at peace. Trespass, touch him, and you'll end up unconscious on the floor. Even a handshake might be dangerous in case he'd have the feeling of some sort of a threat. It could be from the way you looked at him, your clothes, the color of your hair, etc. Shake his hand, and you'll feel that his grip is abnormally firm, and strange. As if he was testing the very resistance of each of your bones, in case of…

Wade is not a paranoid person. He spent so many years in violent areas that he automatically protects himself from potential assaults.

It took him awhile to accept casual touches without flinching or attacking. If the friendly intension is clearly announced beforehand, team members will be allowed to tap on his shoulder without the risk of being injured.

It took him all he had not to break every single of Heath's bones the first time the red-haired jumped on him and hugged him.

**·..·**

_"As iron sharpens iron, so a friend sharpens a friend."_ - King Solomon


	5. Surprises

_Wade is like an onion. Not for the "stinky" or the "makes you cry" thing, but because you'll have to remove layer after layer, in order to better understand him. Many layers, many chapters ;) _

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 5 - Surprises

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade hates surprises. His team quickly learnt the hard way not to hide in the dark in his hotel room or his flat to wait for the moment he switches on the light to jump on him, screaming **SURPRIIIIISE!** His first birthday party quickly ended up with team members in the hospital for black eyes, broken fingers, missing teeth, one dislocated shoulder and one concussion.

He actually never celebrated his birthday before; until Heath found his birth date and gave it to the other team members. Since that painful first surprise party, the team decided to make softer versions of celebration each year, forcing presents, Stella's, and the traditional haggish cooked by Drew McIntyre, on their leader. Each year, Wade grumbles and protests.

But each year, Heath notices that Wade tucks the birthday cards carefully into his coat pocket afterwards.

**·..·**

_"__Most of us can remember a time when a birthday - especially if it was one's own - brightened the world as if a second sun has risen."_ - Robert Staughton Lynd


	6. Injuries

_My plans are to add one little fact per week. At least until the end of the Mayan calendar... ;-)_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 6 - Injuries

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade gets regularly injured in battles. Most of the time his opponent appears in dire need of medical attention while Wade looks as fresh as a rose - exception for his "Rebellious Hair". But this is because Wade refuses to show any weakness. When he is hurt, if it's not too serious and requiring any surgery, he remains quite and composed. He doesn't want to show his enemies how bad they could affect him. But this behavior is increased especially when there's a team member somewhere nearby. He always wants to look strong for them, so that they keep faith in him. As soon as his team doesn't need him anymore, he disappears into some dark hole, in order to lick his wounds.

Wade is very quiet when he's injured. Until Heath starts poking playfully at him. Then, he growls.

**·..·**

_"I got the bill for my surgery. Now I know what those doctors were wearing masks for."_ - James H. Boren


	7. Pillow

_This chapter makes a reference to another fic of mine **"What The Bigger Picture Is For"**. Will you pick it? :)_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 7 - Pillow

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

Wade never sleeps. At least, this is what his team members came to conclusion after reading all the tweets he was sending during the nights. He claims that Heath is actually the reason why he cannot sleep, due to his bison-type of snores, or his annoying tendency of watching cartoons 'til the middle of the night.

Heath told the team that whenever he opened his eyes during the night, he would see Wade completely awake, and alert. Heath feels reassured to have Wade sharing his room. No monster-in-the-closet when you have such a bodyguard always on watch.

What Heath doesn't know, is that every nights, while he is sleeping peacefully, Wade leans on his bed, a pillow in his hands, contemplating the possibility of smothering the One Man Band to death.

**·..·**

_"Faith: not wanting to know what is true." _- Friedrich Nietzsche


	8. Promises

_**Thanks to** Marie-Aleth, Yoda-Ben, Failed to De-anon, Pinay Princesa,Sonar WWExRulexBreakerx for your reviews. Glad to know that this story apparently **brings a smile** to your face ;) _

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 8 - Promises

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade rarely makes promises, but when he does, he keeps them. It's just that people forget to be extra careful with the words he uses. He promised John Cena that he would find a way out of Nexus for him, and he did. But Cena also lost his job in the process. He promised David Otunga that the Nexus would be by his side as he would _walk_ towards his match against Cena and they did. But they also abandoned him as soon as he was _inside_ the ring.

Wade making a promise to you is a bit like Satan proposing you to sign a pact. The danger is in the details, the foot notes, and the blurry zones giving freedom to interpretation. One way or another, you are screwed.

Wade once promised Heath that he would one day shave his dog Boodah, and Heath doesn't like it. Not so much for the _shaving_ part, but more for the fact that Wade didn't specify _*when*_ he would do it. So every week, Heath returns home with the gnawing fear of finding a kind of giant rat instead of his black lab.

**·..·**

_"__But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep__."__-_ Robert Frost


	9. Waking-up

_**Yes, you are all saved: New chapters to Wade Barrett's operating manual! :D  
(this one is a wink to Ninfea Di Luna ;-) )**_

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**SOMETHING ABOUT WADE**

Chapter 9 – Waking-up

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Wade is not the "happy awakening" type of person. During nights, he barely sleeps; but sometimes, under particular circumstances, he manages to close his eyes and rest.

Thus, waking him up might quickly become dangerous. Anybody – usually picked by the _'shortest straw'_ game - calling him softly in order to wake him up, will most of the time be met by a soft growl. The intensity and length of said growl will increase as the person approaches his bed or calls him louder. All Nexus members are equipped with a special electronic bracelet measuring the frequency and decibels of the growl. Over a defined level, the bracelet emits a warning beep which tells the unfortunate Nexus that it's time to think of leaving the room, rather in a hurry. And they all run away.

Except Heath.

Heath doesn't care about the bracelet. His method is different. He usually jumps happily on Wade's bed, screaming "WAKE UUUP! WAKE UUUP! NAW MEAN?!".

Wade never has the time for a warning growl with Heath.

**·..·**

_"__Through the blackest night, morning gently tiptoes, feeling its way to dawn."_ - Robert Braul


End file.
